Moto
A Moto, also known as MousinMetroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pg. 92, is a creature native to SR388 that is found in Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid: Samus Returns, and Metroid Fusion. They have a mask-like structure with horns at the top covering their faces. Description In Return of Samus, their behavior is to walk to the right a set amount and then to walk to the left the same amount. Their backside is most vulnerable to attack. In Metroid Fusion, they were infected and/or mimicked by X Parasites like the majority of the creatures on-board the BSL Station. These infected Motos have a more menacing look to their facial structure. If it sees Samus, it will charge at her. Shooting enough at its backside or shooting a Missile or Charge Beam shot anywhere on its body will kill it. In Samus Returns they charge in a straight line towards Samus, which can be deflected by parrying it with Melee Counter. This will stun the Moto with its backside facing Samus, allowing Samus to attack the vulnerable backside. While Melee Counters are the most efficient way to deal with them, Samus can also focus on attacking its backside like in past games. Stronger MotosMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide Walkthrough are also introduced, which are more powerful and will immediately turn around if Samus dodges their charge up to three times in a row. Official data ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual "When Samus comes close, they will dash at her. They have a hard shell that protects them from beams." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 17) ::'MOTO''' ::"Motos are some of the more aggressive creatures dwelling inside the planet’s caverns. Their spiked helmets, which look to be made of bone, cover and protect their front half. They’re incredibly territorial and charge at intruders, using their bone spikes as a weapon. To defeat them, get behind them and shoot their unprotected parts. However, a well-timed Melee Counter is often a much more effective means of dispatching them." :;Walkthrough (p. 59) ::MOTO ::"You encounter a new enemy in this area: the hard-headed, horned Moto. A Moto’s head carries both its best defense and best offense. Damaging it with anything other than missiles requires you to shoot it in its hindquarters, as its mask deflects almost anything you throw at it. In addition, it’s a very aggressive creature, charging at anything it doesn’t like and dealing a ton of damage if it lands a hit. The good news is that its aggressive nature is also its biggest weakness. Every time it charges, you have a counter opportunity, either with a Melee Counter or by jumping over it and shooting it in its soft back bits. Whatever method you use to dispatch a Moto, avoid getting hit by its charge attack, as it takes a big chunk out of your health." :;Walkthrough (p. 128) ::STRONGER MOTO ::"Stronger Motos are aggressive, even for Motos. If you manage to dodge their first charge attack, they turn around and continue charging. They can perform a charge attack up to three times before taking a breather, at which point they’re completely vulnerable to your attacks. However, don’t wait for them to finish their charge attacks, since a simple Melee Counter does the trick. Defeating them with missiles requires many more shots than regular Motos take, but a single Melee Counter allows you to down them with a shot from the Spazer Beam." Trivia *The Helmasaur and Helmasaurus from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series closely resemble the Moto in appearance. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask there is an enemy called a Hiploop, with a mask resembling that of the Motos in Fusion. They also have the same attack pattern. The mask can be removed by an explosion, or by using the Hookshot. *The Motos have a body structure quite similar to the Grenchlers, Grapple Guardian, Ithraks, Gigafraugs, Dragotix, Sheegoths and their young seen in later Metroid games. It is unknown if the Moto inspired the latter creatures' designs. *In Metroid Fusion, ''when Samus returns to the main area of Sector 1 after beating Neo-Ridley, every X-infected Moto has disappeared. This could be attributable to the Omega Metroid consuming the X, as discarded shells can be found near areas where Motos were early in the game. Gallery MotoMet2.png|Moto as it appears in ''Metroid II: Return of Samus Moto artwork.JPG|Artwork from Metroid II File:MSR RoS Gallery 016.png|Gallery Metroidfusion_110702_61.jpg|Samus facing a Moto in Fusion File:Samus Returns Moto.jpg|Moto in Metroid: Samus Returns Chozo Memories.png|Moto in the first image of the Chozo Memories in Samus Returns References es:Moto ru:Мото Category:Species Category:SR388 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 6 Category:Area 7 Category:Area 8 Category:BSL Category:Sector 1 Category:X Category:Recurring Species